1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor module.
2. Related Background
A semiconductor module including a ceramic substrate on which a semiconductor element is mounted and a metal base to which the ceramic substrate is attached is known (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-85126).